1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a sheet winding apparatus capable of drawing out a sheet and storing the sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A sheet winding apparatus capable of drawing out a sheet to cover a part of a vehicle compartment and a window and capable of winding the drawn out sheet is known. In an example of the sheet winding apparatus, the apparatus has a sheet, a winding axis having a cylindrical shape to fix one end of the sheet, a shaft stored in the winding axis, and a torsion spring stored between the winding axis and the shaft to be fixed to the winding axis at one end and fixed to the shaft at the other end. Therefore, if the sheet wound to the winding axis is drawn out, the torsion spring is twisted by the rotation of the winding axis and a winding force can be generated in an opposite direction of a drawing-out direction of the sheet.
In addition, in the sheet winding apparatus having a shaft, it sometimes happens that the shaft and the torsion spring are in contact with each other and an abnormal noise is generated when drawing out the sheet and winding the sheet. Therefore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-250225 discloses that a soundproof tube having a projecting line projected toward the torsion spring is interposed between the shaft and the torsion spring to reduce amplitude of vibration of the torsion spring by the projecting line and suppress the abnormal noise.